The Order of the First Blood
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: A Club where various Anime Characters meet and act completely OOC from their Anime Personalities, were enemies can mingle villains are civil, and...huh? Is that a mob out there...?
1. Chapter 1

**NOT MINE!  
Any and all anime that maybe mentioned in this story are not under my jurisdiction and are only used for the amusement of the readers.**

**NOTE: Japanese names will be used in this fanfic. This applies to all animes mentioned. Also, this story is following the Japanese storyline, including all parts edited out of the series (If there are).**

* * *

**Prologue:  
**Beyond the worlds of anime that we watch and adore, beyond the exciting adventures and fantasy missions that our favorite anime characters undergo, there exists a world...a world where anime characters co-mingle and live alongside each other, regardless of their locations and eras, where the anime characters we love and adore live like the norm of the human race. In this world...like our own...people have organizations...clubs, meetings and the like...places where they can act in ways completely different than what we expect then to be, free from peers and enemies, them anong others. One of the most well known, and also the largest, is the Order of the First Blood.

Shall we see what lies ahead?

* * *

"Another day, another load of work..." Seto Kaiba muttered to himself as he set down the last of his printed out documents for the day's quota.

It was almost sunset as the tall teen turned in his large computer chair and looked out the window. Mokuba had already went home, tired of waiting for his beloved older brother to finish. Such was the daily routine that they had together.

But...this time...this day would have a little detour.

Seto let out a small sigh as he boarded his private elevator, which led directly to the basement. There, waiting for him was an inconspicuous car, not all that different from the car that any normal person would drive.He took out the key, got in and turned the ignition. As the car whirred to life, he looked through the rearview mirror to check if there was anyone suspicious in the parking lot.

No such person, just the other car that he had left there just in case the one he was using was out of gas or had a flat.

'No one around...good.' He thought as he drove out of the underground lot. Afterwards he turned right, towards the outskirts of the city.

Meanwhile, in the other car, someone watched as he left.

"I knew it." He said, snapping his fingers. "I knew he'd leave."

Mokuba Kaiba leaned back in the leather seat and crossed his arms, smirking smugly. Isono...their trusted employee, just sweat dropped.

"I knew you were keeping something from me. I asked the secretary, and she said Seto always left at sunset, yet he comes back late at night. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily.

Isono flinched at Mokuba's outburst, and straightened his sunglasses. "Mr. Kaiba specifically said not to tell you about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's top secret."

"What's so secret to not tell me about it?"

"It's top secret."

"What is top secret?"

"It's so top secret that he didn't tell me."

Mokuba pouted and threw himself back on the leather seat, bouncing slightly in its plush.

"Seto...why didn't you tell me...?" he asked no one.

Then, an idea struck. "Isono...Seto's car has GPS, right...?"

Isono nodded and let out a sigh, knowing where this was going.

"Follow him. Now..."

"Yes Mr. Mokuba..."

* * *

"Brother...?"

"Yeah...?"

"What are you thinking about...?"

Edward Elric lifted himself off his bed and looked at his younger brother Alphonse. Long after Alphonse's arrival into the world beyond the Alchemic Gates, they had traveled out of their city and have settled in a small cottage somewhere in the countryside. (this is post-_Conqueror of Shamballa_)

"Is it about me coming through the gates...?" he asked, his honey-covered-chocolate eyes sparkling with guilt.

"No, not that Al."

"Well, maybe you miss being able to do Alchemy..."

At that Edward got off of the bed ans smiled at his little brother. "No. I don't miss it at all..."

Ed trotted off, hands behind his head.

"Where are you going brother...?"

"Just out."

Alphonse watched as his older brother left his view, and after a moment, reappeared in the window behind Al, seeing him walk off in a certain direction, thought to himself.

'He's been going off somewhere...but when I ask, he won't tell me.'

Al got off of his bed as well, and started to follow his older brother.

* * *

"Touya, are you going out again...?"

Fujitaka Kinomoto looked over his shoulder as he was cooking to see his eldest son put on his shoes.

"Yeah dad." Touya replied flatly, walking towards the door.

"I thought most of your part-time jobs are done already...?"

"They are...I'm just going to visit a friend..."

"Is Yukito going...?"

"Nah. Just me."

Up on the stairs, Sakura heard the conversation.

"Where's Touya going...?" She asked Keroberos, who was next to her.

"Let's follow him."

* * *

Seto, Ed and Touya had met up on a three way crossroad, the latter two looking at Seto's car.

After looking around to check if there were anyone else, Seto motioned for them to get in, afterwards driving off again.

Behind the cover of a wall, Mokuba and Isono were spying on Seto.

Mokuba watched as Seto let in two complete strangers and drive off with them. "Who're they...?"

He turned to his driver. "Isono, stay here, I'm gonna go see what's going on."

"Yes sir."

At that Mokuba got out of the car, only to bump into Alphonse.

"Sorry..."

"Are you here following your brother too?" Alphonse asked, noticing Seto's car disappear from view.

Mokuba nodded, surprised at Alphonse's remark.

Just then, Sakura ran up to them, with Keroberos in tow.

"Did you see my big brother come by this way?"

"Yeah." The two boys replied. "He took off with our big brothers."

Sakura gasped. "You guys too?"

"Let's go!" They said in unison.

* * *

Seto pulled up in front of a gigantic building, with a massive field behind it wit everything from pools to tennis courts in it. In front was a large gate with an insignia in the center.

The insignia was of a single drop of blood with a ribbon curling under it.

As they drove up, an electronic voice came over a nearby speaker.

"_**Please state your name in Japanese order**._"

"Kaiba, Seto."

"Elric, Edward."

"Kinomoto, Touya."

A few buzzes, and clicks, and the gates opened. "_**Entry Accepted**._"

The occupants of the car drove up promptly, the gates closing just as Mokuba, Alphonse and Sarkura ran up to them.

"What is this place...?" Alphonse asked, looking through the gates.

"Dunno..." Mokuba looked at the insignia. "Looks like some sort of club."

Then, the electronic voice came on again.

"_**Please state your name in Japanese order.**_"

The three looked to each other, and shrugged.

"Kaiba, Mokuba."

"Elric, Alphonse."

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

After a few moments, the voice came back.

"**_Entry to the Order of the First Blood Denied._**"

The three kids looked down disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inside the Order's main hall, The three older siblings were sitting around in a lounge, enjoying steaming mugs of hot cocoa when a loud buzzing rang through the room.

"Looks like some of the little ones were trying to get in." Touya remarked, taking a sip. "That thing you made was a stroke of Genius Kaiba."

"Thanks." Seto looked at the monitor showing the gates to see Mokuba, Sakura and Alphonse. "Looks like we had spies..."

Touya and Ed looked at the screen aw well. The latter growling. "Al, you sneak!"

"Ed, are you sure you're not related to Jonouchi...?" Seto asked.

"Someone mention me?"

Katsuya Jonouchi walked up with a cup of cocoa and a bag of marshmallows and sat down next to Touya. he glanced at the monitor and snickered. "Looks like the spies' trail got cold."

"Yep." Touya said, nodding and taking a marshmallow. "When will they learn that we can't _always _be there for them...?"

"Yeah. Of course we love them, but we do need space sometimes..." Ed quoted. "Anyone with me...?"

"Hell yeah!" The other three cheered.

Just then, Itachi Uchiha walked up to the couch where they were sitting on. "Got room?" he asked.

Ed and Seto moved over to let him sit.

"Any new attempted assassinations by Sasuke?" Ed asked.

"Yep. One time I found poison in my morning tea, then I almost got mauled to death by a bulldog, then on my way here, I got chased by hired mugs."

"What is up with that anyway...?" Jou asked. "Your own little bro trying to kill you..."

"Long story."

"Anyway, you're safe now. No little sib can get into these walls."

At that, Sesshomaru walked past. "As one of the founding members of the Order of the First Blood, I have made this place a safe haven for--"

He was cut off by the occupants of the couch. "We know, we know!" They said as one. "This place can only be occupied by the first born child of any family, regardless of social status and position, and is protected from outside judgement and redicule, with the price of its utmost secrecy."

Sesshomarru looked deterred, but then turned to one of fear. "It scares me that you can pull that off."

With that he walked off.

Itachi looked at Ed and his brow furrowed. "If that's true, how'd they let a kid in here...?"

Edward's notoriously short temper blew its fuse again.

"_Who are you calling a kid so young that you wonder why he's not wearing diapers?!_" He roared, attracting the attention of everyone around.

"Cool it Ed." Touya said, pushing Edward Down into his head. "Ed's got issues with Milk, so don't call him anything regarding his height."

Itashi made a face. "What is wrong with milk...It's actually good for you."

Ed pouted. "I am not drinking cow juice."

Seto stood up and moved towards a corridor.

"Anyone up for a game of basketball...?" He asked.

Ed glared at the brunet executive. "Oh sure...basketball, where height is a vital factor...very nice..."

The rest just laughed.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT MINE!**

**Any and all anime that maybe mentioned in this story are not under my jurisdiction and are only used for the amusement of the readers. **

NOTES: (1) Japanese names will be used in this fanfic. This applies to all animes mentioned. Also, this story is following the Japanese storyline, including all parts edited out of the series (If there are).

**(2) I've done extensive research on countless anime icons, from the recent to the blockbusters like Bleach and Sailor Moon. So far, I haven't gotten any precise detail on most, so to clarify, should a certain anime character be adopted into a family which has someone older in it previously. (I.e. Rukia Kuchiki of **_**Bleach**_** or Nami of **_**One piece**_**) Then it will depend on adopted child's family's previous history. Also, should two characters have a very obscure relationship with each other, (I.e. Portgas and Luffy of **_**One Piece**_**) then it will be based on my research whether to place them in the Order or not.**

**(3) Should a character have no mention of any younger sibling or otherwise, they will be considered as only children.**

* * *

"This is getting annoying…"

A whole hour had passed since they were rejected entry. Sakura was sitting on the curb, head in her hands, Alphonse was pacing behind her, and Mokuba was trying to call Seto on his cell phone.

'Come on, Nii-sama…' Mokuba thought desperately. 'Pick up…'

After what was like the 10th ring of the 5th try, someone finally answered.

"_Mokuba, will you stop calling this number!_"Seto scolded angrily.

"Not until you tell me what the heck is going on! Why didn't you tell me about this place?"

Seto sighed on the other end. "_Mokuba, trust me on this. You are not supposed to know about this place!_"

"Why? Why not!"

A splash was heard on the other end. "Seto, are you at a _pool_?"

* * *

_**Warning:**__ Male Anime characters without shirts ahead. Extremely obsessed fan girls are advised to not scream and glomp the overly hot bishies.)_

"So what if I am? Now I've got something to do, so good-bye."

Seto clicked the phone shut and glared at the splasher. He was under an umbrella in a lawn chair, wearing nothing but his pants, talking on the phone when a stray splash drenched the lower half of his body. "You are so gonna pay, Jonouchi."

Jou, who was in the pool, shook his head to get the water drops out of his hair, beckoned him with his finger. "Bring it!"

As Seto left for the dressing room, all the while glaring at Jonouchi, Edward and Touya watched the scene and raised their lemonade glasses for a toast. "This is the life…" They cheered. They both had nothing but swimming trunks and shades on, lounging around in lawn chairs.

"Too bad about the automail thing Ed. If you didn't have them, I'd have invited you to the hot tub." Touya said, a little disappointed as he watched Ed put polish on his automail arm, and sunscreen on his flesh arm.

"Yeah…I've gotta ask Winry if she can coat them with waterproof metal."

A splash on the opposite side of the pool told them that someone just dived in.

"I'm…glub…gonna get you! glub…Jonouchi!" Seto exclaimed between intervals where his head was underwater.

Meanwhile, a young boy no older than thirteen walked into the pool area. He had long (almost to his knee) brown hair that had reddish brown tips, and piercing dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white cloak over a bare chest, large circular earrings and orange cargo pants with brown shoes.

"Who let a brat in here…?" Asked Ed. He caught the attention of the teen executive. "Hey Kaiba, I thought the gate AI was fool-proof!"

Seto stopped his pursuit of Jonouchi and glared at the blond alchemist. "It is!"

The newcomer took off his cloak and collapsed into a lawn chair next to Touya. "Much…better."

"Hey kid. How'd you get in?" Touya asked, looking him over quizzically.

"Asakura. Hao Asakura, first born of twins." he said, kicking off his shoes, which landed a few feet from the chair. "Thirteen." **(1)**

Touya shrugged in Ed's direction. "Explains it Ed."

Ed scoffed and proceeded to polish his automail leg.

Touya shook his head at the alchemist, and shifted in his seat to face Hao. "So twins huh? What's the deal with you and your family story?"

"Well, my twin is such a lazy butt, yet he's been whooping my cronies like whipped cream."

"Oh I see…World Domination aspirant?"

"Yep."

* * *

While Mokuba, Sakura and Alphonse were trying to figure out why they won't let them in, a fourth figure crouched down in the bushes.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked, seemingly no one, until a small ball of light appeared next to his head.

"Yes, _bocchama._" A voice coming from the light orb's general direction said. (Not sure about the spelling, but it means 'Young Master') "She has been regularly going to his place for the past week."

"Hmm…that probably would explain why she has been coming home so late." The figure said to himself. "Did you ask Lee Pai Long if he knew what this place was…?"

"I have Master Ren. He has no knowledge whatsoever, but trusts Lady Jun with her choice."

Just then, Ren noticed Mokuba and Alphonse come into his line of view and talk. "Who are they?"

"When I scouted ahead of you, Master, apparently they too had followed their siblings to this location, and are now locked out."

"Hmm…perhaps they can shed some light on this."

After that, he went through the bushes and proudly made his way up to them.

"Hello. Do any of you three know what this place is?" he asked curtly.

Sakura noticed the new arrival. "Sorry, we don't know. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Ren Tao. And from what I and _an associate _have been observing, my sister has been regularly coming to this place."

Then, Bason appeared behind Ren. '_Master Ren, is it wise to use a very forward approach with them…?'_

Sakura yelped and ducked behind Mokuba. "W-w-who's that?"

"Where?" Mokuba asked, bewildered at Sakura's outburst.

"Umm, is it just me or do I see a hazy shadow behind Ren?" Alphonse asked Mokuba in a whisper.

Ren was surprised at Alphonse's and Sakura's reactions. "Wait a moment…you two can see Bason?"

"Who?"

"Is that the shadow behind you?"

"If you mean the g-g-ghost behind you than yes!"

'Hmm…I don't sense any Furiyoku…that means these three aren't shamen. So why can they see Bason?' He glanced at Mokuba. 'He's just a normal human…' Then shifted to Alphonse. 'He seems a little more in touch, but then again, a 'hazy shadow' just means he can sense, not see.' And his gaze finally rested to Sakura. '_Her_ on the other hand…'

"Why can you see a ghost?" Ren asked.

Mokuba and Alphonse just looked to each other and shrugged.

"Umm…it may have something to do with my powers…"

The three boys stared at her in disbelief. "Powers?"

"Yeah, here I'll show you."

She walked a few steps away from them and showed them a small key. It had a star design with wings on it. And then, she held it out in her hands, and mumbled a few choice words. A moment, the key floated out of her hands and morphed itself into the shape of a staff with the same star symbol on it's head.

"I'm what you all a 'card captor'. You see, long before, I had a mission to recapture some magic cards, now they follow my command."

Mokuba shook his head. 'Reminds me of Yuugi and company…'

Ren held his head in his hand. "Alright then…that could explain it." he glanced to Alphonse. "Your turn blondie."

"Umm…I was an Alchemist. And I could turn something into something else by means of alchemic transmutation and as long as I follow the laws of equivalent exchange."

Ren and Sakura stared at him blankly, but Mokuba just had his brow furrowed. "Why did you say 'Was'?"

"It's a long story, but to cut it short, I used to do alchemy, but I can't now."

"How did you do it?"

"By doing this…"

Alphonse clapped his hands together, and as he did so, Blue lightning emanated from them.

"Whoa!" Alphonse exclaimed, eyes wide. "My alchemy…it's back!"

Their little scene was cut short when a taxi came up the driveway and stopped at the gates.

The four ducked behind some trees and spied on the (three) occupants of the taxi.

The first to come out was a woman, in her late teens, wearing a Chinese-inspired black and green dress with a picture of a panda on the front, and long green hair done up into three spikes.

"That's my sister Jun!" Ren exclaimed.

Jun Tao stepped out of the taxi, an apparent smile on her face. She was laughing happily as a man exited the taxi after her.

The man had long chocolate brown hair and almost identical eyes, bearing a goofy, yet charming smirk on his face as he held Jun's hand. He was wearing a white coat with blue lining a distinct blue collar. He escorted her to the gate when a third person exited the taxi, another man, wearing a similar garb as the second, but he had bluish-green chin-length hair and piercing blue eyes. The third bent over and paid the driver his fare and then walked to the gates also.

On cue, the electronic voice piqued up again.

"_**Please state your name in Japanese order.**_"

The two men held out their hands and Jun smiled. "Thank you…"

She cleared her throat. "Tao, Jun."

"Tenjouin, Fubuki." Said the brunet. **(2)**

"Marufuji, Ryo." Said the green-haired one. **(3)**

A few buzzes and clicks, and the gates opened.

Ren burst from the bushes after they entered, only to have the gates slam in his face.

"Jun!" He yelled.

The girl turned back. "Ren?" She asked.

"What are you doing there…?"

"None of your business, Ren."

"But…why?"

"Because this place isn't for young kids like you!"

"But…why?"

"It just isn't!"

"But…why?"

"Ren, for once in your life, just don't worry about me and get lost!"

"But…why?"

Jun just scowled and turned on her heel. "Come along, Ryo…Fubuki…"

The two young men walked on beside Jun, while Ren just gawked.

"Something's terribly wrong…she would never say that to me!" He exclaimed.

"Neither would _nii-sama…_" Mokuba added, looking down in disappointment. "He's at a pool somewhere in there, without me."

Ren's brow furrowed and he sat down against the gate, legs crossed. "And you say your brother is in there as well?" he asked Mokuba.

"Along with Edward…" Alphonse reminded them.

"Oh? Ren, what're you doing there?" A new voice asked.

The four turned around to see two boys come up the sidewalk.

One was around 13 years old, with short red-tipped brown hair with a pair of headphones perched on his head. He had almost black brown eyes with a faint twinkle in them, and a carefree expression on his face.

"Asakura?" Ren breathed. "I could ask you the same question!"

"Um…Yoh? This is my stop." Said a voice.

Everyone looked down to see a small boy between two to three feet tall, with sandy-blonde hair and black eyes, he was carrying a laptop under his arm.

"Alright then Manta, I'll see you later." Yoh said, grinning wider.

The small boy, Manta, trotted up the steps and looked up at the gates. Even before the AI spoke up, Manta smiled.

"Oyamada, Manta." **(4)**

The gates opened up and Manta waved to Yoh. "See ya!"

Ren gawked. "If it would let Manta in, why couldn't I get in?" he asked.

"Don't know Ren." Yoh replied, smiling goofily.

* * *

**1.) Even twins have a first and second. Hao was born a minute earlier than Yoh.**

**2.) Known as 'Atticus Rhodes' from Yu-gi-oh! GX.**

**3.) Known as 'Zane Truesdale' from Yu-gi-oh! GX.**

**4.) Known as 'Mortimer Manta' from Shaman king. Also, contrary to popular belief, he DOES have someone younger in the family. According to Wikipedia, in the manga he has a 5 year old sister named Mannoko.**

**That's all for me peeps! Next chapter might be a little early, considering it's now the month of May, and the countdown begins for my (and a friend of mine's) birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Mine!**

**Please see full story details on the previous chapter.**

**

* * *

**"So let me get this straight…" 

"Okay…"

"You have been dropping Manta off here for the past week, every time around sunset like clockwork, right?"

"Pretty much."

"Yet you've never asked him about this place?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you?!"

"I didn't need to know. I trust Manta with it, so if he's fine, so am I."

Ren slapped himself on the face. "Asakura…" He growled.

Mokuba looked up at the dimming sky. "It's getting late…do you think we should get back home…?"

Ren turned around to look at him. "No. I want to know and I am not resting until I find out."

Sakura stifled a yawn. "I do to, but I'm getting sleepy…"

Alphonse nodded. "Same here…and besides, I'm sure brother will tell me…"

As the three stood up to leave, Ren bolted in front of them, blocking their path. "No one's going anywhere!"

Mokuba, in a (very) rare case of lost temper, grabbed Ren by the collar and pulled him close to his face. "Listen here you. My brother is in there doing who knows what, and I have been waiting around for five hours. No one…I repeat…no one…tells me what to do. Me and _nii-sama _have already gone through that, and it will not happen again…"

He tossed Ren to the side. "I'm going home. When _nii-sama _goes home he's going to get an earful from me…"

"_Oh, I don't think that's going to happen soon, Mokuba._"

Everyone looked around to see a screen appear over the gate with Seto's face on it.

Mokuba gawked. "_Nii-sama_?"

Sakura blushed at the sight of the older Kaiba. "That's your brother?" She asked, letting out a hushed giggle. 'He's so cute!' She thought to herself.

"_I won't be leaving this place._" Seto said firmly, folding his arms. "_I'm sorry Mokuba, you know too much…if you promise to forget about this place, I could drop by that Playstation 3 store you wanted me to visit on my way back…_"

Mokuba's expression changed, but changed back into a frown. "No use bribing me! I want to know what's going on in that place!"

"_Tough luck, short stack_!" Said another voice, as a patch of yellow entered the screen, just in front of Seto. "_You're getting one hair of that wild mane of yours in this place, ever_!"

Seto's eye twitched and he looked down at the patch of yellow. "_First of all, do not call my brother's hair a 'wild mane' secondly, who told you to cut into __**my**__ broadcast? And lastly, the camera is too high up to see your face, Elric_!"

Alphonse face faulted and held his head in his hand, sweat dropping. "Brother…"

The camera was then moved to see Edward's face clearly. "_Now that's fixed…_"

Afterwards, Edward was yanked away from the camera's view as changed to show Seto dragging Edward towards the door and then throwing him out, yelling. "_Get out of here you milk-hating military mutt!_"

At that remark, Ren glared at the screen. "Hey! What's wrong with Milk?"

Then Jun appeared on the screen. "_Nothing's wrong, Ren, he just hates it for some reason…_"

Then Edward yelled something that sounded like "_It's Cow-Juice!_" off screen.

Jun rolled her eyes and looked down at Ren. "_Everyone in here has agreed to stay overnight, because we know it'll be too dangerous to get out of here._"

Ren's expression softened, and then hardened into a death glare. "What? What do you mean dangerous? If there's anyone dangerous, I'll protect you!"

"_That's just it Ren, we're in danger…from __**you.**_"

"What?"

"_We can't jeopardize the reputation and whereabouts of this place. Please understand Ren, now that you know, the only thing we can do is seclude ourselves in the sanctum of these walls._"

"That's just plain ridiculous! We can keep a secret, right?"

"_No._" A new voice said. Then Hao made his way onto the screen. "_Hello, Yoh…long time no see…_"

"Hao?" Yoh stood up and turned to face the monitor, in shock.

"He looks just like you Yoh…" Alphonse commented.

"He's my twin…" Yoh replied. "What are you doing there?"

"Same reason Ren's sister and your friend are here, brother…"

He let out a chuckle before turning off the monitor. Yoh looked up at it and growled. "Hao…what are you doing to Manta in there?" He yelled.

Ren saw this as an opportunity. "See Yoh? If you had asked Manta about this, then this would never have happened!"

Yoh looked up at the now blank monitor and looked away. "I guess we're camping out tonight."

Sakura took out her cell phone. "Maybe dad can let me camp out…"

Ren motioned for the other three boys to come with him. "This is getting serious. If they're not coming out, then we'll have to get in. Alphonse, was it?"

The blonde piqued up. "Yes?"

"About that Alchemy skill you possess…does your brother possess it as well?"

"Yes he does…"

"Hmm…"

Just then, Mokuba had an idea. "If I may suggest…I could pull a few strings…" He whipped out his cell phone, a smug smirk on his face.

Ren's face changed into a similar smirk. "You do that, I think I know someone who can get in there…may I borrow the phone for a while…?"

* * *

"So…what do you want me to do?"

"Just get in there and come back out, and tell us what they're doing in there!"

Horohoro just stared blankly at Ren, who was slapping himself in the face.

Mokuba glanced at Horohoro and brought Ren's ear closer to his face. "How will he help us?"

Ren whispered back. "He has a younger sister named Pirika. So, he'll be allowed entry." **(1)**

They both watched as Horohoro approached the gate and looked up at the Gate A.I.

"_**Please state your name in Japanese order.**_"

Horohoro tilted his head, and then shrugged.

"Usui, Horokeu." **(2)**

The gates opened, upon suspicion, and Horohoro cautiously made his way inside.

* * *

Horohoro looked around. "Whoa…nice place!"

As he wandered around the massive indoor fountain, he noticed two people having a very animated chat with each other.

"Jun…Manta?"

The two people looked behind them. "Horohoro! Nice of you to visit!"

"What is this place?" Horohoro asked, looking around in awe.

"We'll tell you on the way to the club."

"Club?"

Manta and Jun just giggled as they guided Horohoro to a lone door in a hallway, with multiple lights shining from under it.

* * *

Inside the built in club, most of the people were already bouncing along to the beat of the music playing, as strobe lights of different colors roved around the crowd in random directions.

"This place is sweet!" Horohoro cried.

He looked around and spotted a few girls peeking out through the crowds. He saw Usagi Tsukino and Kagome Hirugashi dancing along with Fubuki and Ryo, with Fubuki trying to imitate moves from John Travolta only to fail miserably and fall face first into the disco floor.

The two girls just giggled and moved closer to Ryo, who was pulling off some very impressive break dance moves.

Jun ran off to join Usagi and Kagome, while Manta went off to the dance floor.

"Hope he doesn't get squashed…" Horohoro mumbled to himself, watching as his friend was almost invisible among the constantly moving feet of the crowd.

Off to themselves, Tatewaki Kuno and Shutaro Mendo were watching the party, wincing occasionally at their (rather numerous) wounds. **(3)**

Kuno rubbed his bandaged cheek gently, and winced at the pain. "Blast you, Ranma Saotome!" He growled under his breath, wincing again as he forgot that his chest was also bandaged. "One day…one day I will have my beautiful Akane and my pigtailed angel…do you hear me Ranma?" He yelled to no one, not being heard over the booming of the music.

Sitting across him, Mendo glared softly at him, nursing his battered right hand on a cushion. "Keep your voice down, _Tatewaki-kun_…I still have a headache from the blow to the head…"

Kuno looked at him and bowed his head. "I am so sorry, _Shutaro-kun_. I didn't realize that that blow from Shinobu was that hard…"

Mendo rubbed his bandaged forehead and smirked. "It is strange how we always have a lot in common, wouldn't you say, _Tatewaki-kun_?"

Kuno furrowed his brow and looked to the crowd. "What puzzles me is why the others don't have our problem. Look there…" He guided Mendo's gaze to the crowd. "_Katsuya-san_ has told me stories of his sister…'as delicate as a lily', he told me. 'Never once she has harmed me'."

Shutaro nodded. "Yes, I have heard…over there, _Fubuki-san _has said that even though he and his sister never saw eye to eye, they had never caused the other pain…I envy them so, _Tatewaki-kun_…"

"So do I, _Shutaro-kun._ It vexes me that others do not share our problem."

They both held their heads in their hands wailing miserably.

"_Why were we cursed with criminally murderous sisters?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the soundproof wall, in a luxury conference room, complete with a built in window to the bar, both Seto and Chosaku Manjoume were sitting in leather lounge chairs, talking. **(4)**

"Here, we may have a truce…and go as far as trade economic tactics with each other, but once you step out of these walls, Kaiba, I and my other brother will be after you." Chosaku declared, a little tipsy from the martini in his hand.

Seto simply shook his head. "Haven't I warned you already? You can't defeat me at my forte, Manjoume. And don't tell me you can and you will, you were even thwarted by your own brother—"

"Don't you dare bring Jun into this!" Chosaku roared, jerking up in his seat.

"I just mentioned him…I understand if you feel threatened by him…"

"Threatened…by that chainsaw-headed fool? Don't make me laugh!" **(5)**

Then, the door opened and Zeigfried trolled airily into the room. **(6)**

"Oh it's you again…" Chosaku and Seto drawled in greeting.

Zeigfried frowned. "What, that's the greeting I get?"

The German proceeded to the couch, taking a seat and pressing an intercom on the nearby coffee table. "One shot if red wine."

Afterwards, Kasumi Tendo entered the room, with a tray holding a bottle of red wine and a small shot glass.

"Here you go." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Zeigfried nodded his head as she left the room.

"Since when did you drink wine?" Chosaku asked, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

"I just wanted to try it…" he took a sip, a proceeded to gag. "Urgh…"

Seto watched the scene and smirked. "I'm so glad I'm a minor…" He mumbled to himself. **(7)**

* * *

Back outside, in a campsite beside the Order's gate, Ren looked up at the massive building. "Where the heck is Horohoro?" He asked angrily.

Mokuba covered his cell phone and glanced knowingly at Ren. "We lost him." he said simply and went back to talking.

"…So Zeigfried's been going out too?" He asked.

"_Yeah…you have an idea where he's going?_"

"I have. You see, I followed _nii-sama _to this place, and he won't let me in. I also met up with some other people who have the same problem."

"_Mokuba…are you sure about this…I mean…hacking?_"

"Leon, trust me. All we're doing is researching this place, it's not like we're stealing or anything.

Just then, a rustling in the bushes alerted them.

Sakura looked up, scared. "What was that?"

Yoh looked around, Amidamaru in spirit ball form floating nearby. "I dunno. Amidamaru, check out that way."

The spirit samurai floated away while Alphonse quickly transmuted a club from a nearby log. "Who's there?" he asked.

Then, two figures emerged from the bushes.

* * *

**(1) In the manga it's Pirka. But I'll use the Anime spelling.  
(2) Horohoro's real name. 'Horohoro' is a nickname. Also known as 'Trey Racer' in america.  
(3) Tatewaki Kuno is from 'Ranma 1/2', while Shutaro Mendo is from 'Urusei Yatsura', both made by Rumiko Takahashi. hence their similarities.  
(4) Known as Jagger Princeton from Yu-gi-oh! GX. Since I dunno which one has the goatee and which doesn't. you be the judge.  
(5) Come on, his hair looks like the teeth of a chainsaw.****  
(6) That is the spelling of Seigfried von Shroeder's name in the Japanese version.  
(7) At the end of the series, Seto's age was 16. Contrary to the English version's 18. A little tidbit: Seto is actually younger than Yuugi and Jonouchi, Since they both are 17 at the end of the series.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT MINE!**

**Sorry for the wait. As you can see, I have a few other stories to handle, one was taken down for revision, and CTNIC has been put on hiatus, along with the rest of my stories. But I hope impatience doesn't hinder you from enjoying my works.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**An ominous feeling wafted through the air as the two figures emerged. The group held fast and stood their ground, fearing the worst. 

Out of the shadows, and into the light of the fire, Sasuke Itachi and Inuyasha slowly strode forward, both with impassive expressions on their faces.

"What are you all doing here?" Sasuke asked sharply, sending glares all around. "It's bad enough I have to share this forest with Inu-_baka_ over there," He thumbed over his shoulder to the fuming_ hanyou_. "Now I have you brats to deal with."

"I'd watch your mouth, human…" The white-haired half-demon growled threateningly.

Mokuba chose this time to intervene. "Guys, guys, now's not the time to bicker amongst ourselves."

"Oh?" Sasuke inquired, taking deep strides towards Mokuba until they were face to face (Sort of, looking at their height difference).

"Yes. We all have a bigger objective here…breaking into that place!"

"It's called the Order of the First Blood." Inuyasha pointed out. Before Ren could say 'We know that.' the dog-demon held up his Tessaiga in response. "I heard Kagome talking on that boxy ringing thing to some girl named Saya **(1)**. She was saying that it was the best place she had ever been to, and that the best thing was only the first born can enter."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Well, that explains a _lot_."

Alphonse decided to raise the white flag. "So…who are you two waiting for?"

"My half-brother, the ever-so-proud pureblood demon known as Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said curtly. "I have a score to settle."

"Same with me and my brother Itachi..." Sasuke added, taking out a Katana and admiring its gleam in the campfire.

Sakura began to prod a few rocks with her staff. "So…what do we do now…?"

Just as anyone was about to answer, the sound of rotors roared into range as wind began to pick up. To everyone's surprise except Mokuba, a helicopter came into view over the treetops, with the tell-tale Von Schroeder Rose Emblem on its side.

"Leon, didn't expect you so soon!" Mokuba greeted as the purple-haired, pony-tailed pre-teen jumped down from the copter's open door, taking his helmet off.

"Well, when you called me I was already over the Pacific, so what the hey?"

The copter landed as Leon ran up to Mokuba and gave him a high five. Ren watched the two of them. "So…you two…"

"Yeah…long story…" Leon answered quickly. "Shortened, brothers have a rivalry, we don't."

"No, not how you two know each other…helicopters, cell phones, chauffeurs…you guys rich?"

The two pre-teen millionaires looked to each other and shrugged. "Yeah…"

At that, Ren smiled. "I thought I was the only one…"

Alphonse chose this time to talk. "Okay…we're getting a little sidetracked here…we all know that we want to get in there, right?"

"Right…" came the unanimous reply.

"Well then…how about we all join forces…maybe we can get them out of there as a team."

Alphonse meant it peacefully, but some of them had many other ideas…

Down in the bushes, two sets of eyes, somewhat animalistic in appearance, one green and the other dark brown, watched the scene, blinked, and disappeared.

* * *

"Are you sure of what you saw…?"

"Yes, Taichi."

Taichi Kamiya shook his head and stood up. A small, dinosaur-like creature began trotting beside him as he moved out from his small bedroom.

"Where are you going, Taichi…?" Asked the dinosaur-like monster, its wide green eyes looking up quizzically.

"I need to tell someone, Agumon…the little ones are on the move again…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Taichi…?"

"I asked Agumon the same question…we're both sure…"

Sesshomaru turned around from his position of looking out a large floor length window at their adversaries' campsite. "Another invasion…I can still remember when Inuyasha tried to do that all by himself…of course he won't tell anyone he lost that."

"Sesshomaru?" Taichi inquired, wondering if the demon drifted off into reminiscing, as he was prone to do within The Order's walls.

"Nothing, Taichi, go and tell Yamato about this…if I am right…this will break out into another full-scale uprising of the Unknowings vs. the Order of the First Blood once again."

Taichi left without another word.

At that Sesshomaru looked to the side. "I'm sure you heard, Itachi…"

Itachi revealed himself hiding in a shadowed part of the room. "I did…"

"Good. Go and warn our resident commanding officer…he was the one who prevented the previous upriding."

Itachi bowed himself out of the room.

* * *

A moment later, he reappeared in front of a door. Using his ninja stealth, he knocked on the door twice, left a note, and disappeared.

All in a span of what was like 10 seconds.

Someone opened the door, and looked down at the writing scrawled on the note.

_**The Unknowing are on the move. Possible Uprising.  
**__**We need you.**_

* * *

**(1) Saya Otonashi, Lead character of the OVA-based anime _Blood Plus_. (Logo is '_Blood_' with a plus sign)**

**Hope that was enough to satisfy you guys! C'ya next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no anime mentioned in this story!**

**Yo peeps, guess who? Here's the new update! **

**

* * *

**"You asked for me?" 

"That I certainly did."

Sesshomaru looked out the window at their adversaries' campsite, his piercing eyes absently scanning their gestures and faces as they talked together.

"What do you think…?" He asked, pointing at the scene beyond the glass.

"It won't be the same as last time…Mokuba and Leon weren't there…"

"What difference would that make? What would two more unknowing do to give them an advantage…?"

"When those two work together…they have _the world_ wired…"

* * *

"I can't take anymore of this…" 

"Excuse me, Mr. Inuyasha, sir…?"

"What, girly?"

"Eep!"

"Guys!"

Inuyasha stopped his inching closer to Sakura, who looked ready to faint, and looked to Alphonse, who had the club he transmuted earlier in his hands like a sword would be held.

"Bickering like this is getting us nowhere! We need a solid plan, and we won't get one if we don't put aside our differences!"

"What do you know?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I know a way."

"We both do."

Everyone looked to where Mokuba and Leon were seated, which was a little way away from the campfire. They both had laptops open, typing into them furiously, with Mokuba's linked up to a strange mini-satellite.

"What are you two doing?"

"What little brothers are best at…"

"…annoying the crud out of our brothers…"

Sasuke and Inuyasha, after a moment, nodded in agreement. "That much I can agree on." The Hanyou said smugly.

Mokuba closed his laptop while Leon continued to type. "May I propose that we do what we do best as the younger siblings? I say we pool our abilities and talents and make them want to come out of there…"

"What are you proposing…?" Sasuke asked, a lingering smirk widening.

"Do you know what a 'Prank Assault' is…?"

At this, Leon looked up from his laptop. "Hold on."

"What's up, Leon?"

The purple haired Schroeder stood up and proceeded to pace the diameter of the area around the campfire, similar to someone circling a conference table.

"They have unaccountable allies by their side, a massive fortress, and untold forces at their disposal…even at first glance; we're outnumbered ten to one." He was saying.

"So? We just cut them down to it's a half to one." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"They're still our brothers." Alphonse said, catching on to the plan. "And let's not try to get the hospitals crowded."

Sasuke got the hints. "So you're saying…"

"We need reinforcements."

Mokuba grinned. "That's what we're doing…sending news emails all over the globe, with pictures, articles, the whole works."

Everyone else stared at the two.

"Expect the unexpected…"

"Always plan your moves two steps ahead…"

"And make sure to make your opponent's head spin…"

After their little speech, Mokuba and Leon hi-fived. "You won't believe how similar our brothers can be."

* * *

Dawn broke over the high walls of the Order's headquarters. The sun broke through the smooth curtains draped over the windows, and a sliver of said sunlight stabbed Fubuki Tenjouin in the eye. 

"Ow…" He woke up all of a sudden, rubbing his eye. Getting rid of the spots in his eye, he opened the curtains, and gawked at what he saw.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Thank you for the help." 

"Thank _you_ for the opportunity, Mokuba."

"What about me?"

"Sorry…Leon was it?"

Mokuba couldn't help but snigger as Leon slapped himself in the face. "Jun…"

Jun Manjoume shrugged. "Sorry…I don't really pay attention when my brothers blather on about business…"

Leon let out a sigh. "Regardless, thanks for the major investment."

The three looked on as an assortment of workers were busy putting up what looked like a massive tent in the clearing, and another assortment dragging a huge air conditioning unit.

"Anything so spite Chosaku and Shoji." Jun replied with a smirk. "Also, thanks for inviting Asuka, although I'm not too fond of the little blue pipsqueak."

"Manjoume-san!" Sho Marufuji exclaimed, a little ways away from talking with Sakura and Alphonse.

"What? It's true! And don't crawl over and ask for Juudai's help, 'cause he's not here!" Jun retorted, flicking the small glasses off of Sho's nose. While Sho crawled on the ground, searching for his spectacles, a sleek, black limousine drove up and stopped. "Drop me off here, Amshel…" Cooed a melodic, angelic voice from inside.

"Of course, Diva." A man's voice said. The door opened, and out came a young lady, in her teens, with long pitch black hair, haunting baby blue eyes, a blue sailor uniform, matching blue shoes, and an alluring blue rose in her hair.

"I saw something in Amshel's computer…" She told everyone. "Is it true that a lot of big brothers and sisters are in that building there…?" She gestured with a dainty hand at the Order's headquarters.

Asuka Tenjouin, the one nearest to her, nodded with a suspicious look on her face. "Yeah, why? Are you with them or us?"

"If you want to know where I side…be glad to know that I have a personal vendetta against my big sister Saya." Diva replied, casting an alluring glance at all the males in the vicinity. Sho found his glasses at the time she caught his attention, and dropped them again.

"Feel free to join in then." Jun offered, extending a hand. She placed her hand in his, and smiled as Jun's face flushed. "Thank you…"

Then footsteps came from behind them, someone – or rather, _two people –_ were coming up the sidewalk. "Yo, you guys started the party without me?"

"Is that the order? Is that were my _nii-san _is?"

Everyone turned around and stared at the newcomers, but Mokuba just rubbed his nose and smirked. "Why am I not surprised that you two would come…?"

* * *

By now, everyone in the Order was watching their opponents set their base camp. And needless to say…the comments from them were…far less than positive. 

"Asuka…why'd you do this to me?" Fubuki whined, hammering the glass with his fists.

"Sho…" Ryo growled.

"Jun, wait till I come down there and wring my hands around your scrawny little neck!" Chosaku yelled to the glass angrily, a little vexed at his current hangover.

"Al, you backstabber!" Ed roared, punching the wall next to the window. "You'll pay for this!"

"My one rest from all those jobs, Sakura…" Touya groaned. "Can't I have _one _place to call my own?"

Seto and Jou, believe it or not, were watching from a different window, which showed the sidewalk leading up to the little sibs' campsite. When they saw who was walking ever so casually up there, they too had something to say.

"_Marik?_"

"Shizuka! Get away from that psycho!"

Unfortunately, their calls were in vain, as they watched the two turn and enter the camp.

Then, the thoughts of the elder siblings were but one.

_This. Means. __**War.**_

* * *

**Please send in reviews!!! Also, if you know any sib pairs, any at all, send them to me please!**


End file.
